


Ddalgi

by driftingbth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Practice Kissing, but more on hickeys, kind of like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingbth/pseuds/driftingbth
Summary: Chaeyoung doesn't know how to give a hickey, but Mina thinks she can help.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 57
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole work is pure fiction. Please don't read it if you're uncomfortable with the tags and summary. For those who will proceed, let's pretend that their new dorm is one big apartment and not divided in separate ones.

After tiring promotions, each member maximizes their limited downtime by lazing around the dorm doing nothing and everything except work.

Not long ago, Jihyo and Jeongyeon had actually asked their managers to drive them home right away, and Nayeon would have done the same if not for the unfinished drama she's been watching.

Speaking of the drama, Nayeon's currently situated at the living room with Sana, who's for an extrovert is perfectly contented bumming around with her, and then there's Chaeyoung, who's mindlessly scrolling through her phone, nothing new, but what's surprising though, is seeing Mina not cooped up inside her room. 

Maybe the girl just wanted a change of scenery, as she's still seated far away from them, playing switch on a kitchen stool.

It's a perfectly normal night, just the girls minding their own businesses, until Chaeyoung squeaks and shoves her phone right in front of Sana's face.

"Look, unnie," Chaeyoung starts. "There's a new trend on Twitter. You tie a knot using your tongue. It's kind of cool." 

Sana scoots closer to Chaeyoung's side. "Tie? Tongue? What?" 

Safe to say, Sana's attention is caught. 

She may not be Chaeyoung's partner-in-crime — that's rightfully Momo — but like the two, Sana's interest is also piqued by weird internet challenges.

Chaeyoung replays the video for Sana, and both girls start watching the screen intently. They let out a reaction or two for every video they finish, and Nayeon, bless her soul, tries her best not to be distracted and just focus on the television show, but after a few gasps and giggles, Nayeon finally sighs and gives up. She hurriedly turns off the tv and huddles closer to the girls whose eyes are still stuck glued on the screen.

Mina, seemingly unbothered, continues playing in the background without a noise.

"They say people who can do that are good kissers," Nayeon comments after the fifth video, which earns a hum of approval from Sana.

"Probably leaves a good hickey, too," Sana adds with a giggle. 

After a few minutes of ogling, they finish the long list of videos, weirdly amused by people's antics on the internet before they hear Chaeyoung mutter, “I don't even know how to put a hickey, but some people know how to tie a knot using their tongues? Amazinggg," in her low voice.

It's just a passing thought really.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Chaeyoung is about to sit farther away, probably find another video to watch when she hears Nayeon's flabbergasted _"What?"_ followed by _"You don't know how to give a hickey, Son Chaeyoung?"_

Sana also looks at her like she's killed a puppy.

Chaeyoung shifts under her unnies' gaze.

_"What???"_

Chaeyoung's face warms up, but they still keep staring at her.

"It's just hickeys, unnie. It's no big deal—" 

Nayeon looks more mortified now, and it would have been funny if only Chaeyoung isn't the one on the receiving end.

"You told me you'd kissed a few times already. You even made out with—"

"Yah unnie!" Chaeyoung clasps her unnie's mouth. Her face in deeper shade. "We were in high school back then, okay? We were kids, and isn't kissing different from idk, giving someone a hickey?" She hears a soft "She has a point" from Sana who's immediately smacked by Nayeon’s big ass hands.

The same girl then side-eyes Mina who's still focused on her game, so she moves closer to Chaeyoung before whispering, "No child of mine is this unskilled."

Chaeyoung becomes offended. "Yah unnie, it's not like I didn't try. It's just..." Chaeyoung trails; Nayeon and Sana lean forward. "It's just ... I really can't."

Her two unnies deflate. 

"That's worse," Nayeon concludes. Chaeyoung sighs, but then Sana's face brightens up like a light bulb as she excitedly claps and points to herself.

"I'll demonstrate it to you," she half-shouts and half-whispers, which earns another smack from Nayeon. 

Mina huffs in her position, probably from losing her game.

"Chaeyoung needs to know how to _put one,_ Sana. Not to _have_ one," Nayeon scolds the girl, making Chaeyoung agree, which also prompts Sana to change her stance. 

The said girl suddenly flips her hair to the side and bares her neck to Chaeyoung. "Then put one on me, Chaeyoung," she says after sporting a seductive look.

It's probably a joke or something, but the atmosphere actually changes.

Chaeyoung becomes wide-eyed and wonders if she's being pranked upon, but her two unnies look dead serious, so she gulps, accepts her fate, and reluctantly moves closer to Sana's side.

Her mouth is inches away from Sana's neck when her unnie suddenly breaks into a fit of giggles. 

Chaeyoung completely forgot that Sana is ticklish as hell. 

Nayeon shakes her head before pushing Sana out of the way. She then puts her serious "I got this face" on and extends her right arm.

Chaeyoung looks at the older girl confused. Nayeon grunts, mumbling something close to "I do all the work here," before pulling Chaeyoung's wrist to the side. 

"Use your wrist. I'm gonna teach you the step-by-step Nayeon guide on leaving the perfect red ass hickey."

Nayeon says it with so much pride that Chaeyoung has to ask: "Why do you even have that kind of guide?" which earns a curt "Shut up" from Nayeon. 

And so it happens. 

Chaeyoung sucks her own wrist per Nayeon's instruction; it continues for a few torturous seconds just to result in spit and faint teeth marks while Nayeon, on the other hand, has the _perfect red ass hickey_ she's been talking about.

They hear Mina grunt from her seat. Maybe it's a bad game night for the poor girl.

Nayeon then snaps her fingers at Chaeyoung. "It's gonna get easier when you're in the mood." Chaeyoung immediately becomes perplexed because _just a few minutes ago,_ her unnie did it swiftly without being in the mood, but then, as if Nayeon can read Chaeyoung's mind, she suddenly smirks and says, "And some people [Nayeon flips her hair] like me, just have the innate talent for it." She adds a wink before she stands up and shouts: "Momo! Momo! Come to my room asap!" And walks away.

Sana also readies to go despite Chaeyoung's pleas for her not to. She just pats Chaeyoung's head and tells her to "Practice more on your own. If you still don't get it, you know where to find me" and then, she bites her lips before she struts her way towards Dahyun's or probably Tzuyu's room. 

Chaeyoung doesn't even want to know. 

Her attention is back at her poor wrist again when the couch suddenly dips beside her; she quickly puts her arm down and faces the intruder.

"I'm not ticklish," Mina murmurs quietly without looking at her, her brown fringe falling right into place just above her chocolate eyes.

Chaeyoung cranes her neck, mildly confused.

Mina tucks her hair before she looks at Chaeyoung and repeats, "I said I'm not ticklish." 

_Okay???_ Chaeyoung may not be so sure about that, because she thinks Mina is one of the most ticklish members in Twice, but why is Mina even telling her that right now—

_Oh._

Chaeyoung's brain stutters — that happens a lot around Mina nowadays, especially this _Mina,_ who's looking at her with kind doe eyes but also tinted with something akin to ... _expectation?_

Chaeyoung snatches her gaze before coughing, "Okay." 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"But is it alright if we start with your wrist first, unnie?" 

Chaeyoung internally smacks herself. _What kind of question is that?_ _Start with your wrist first, unnie??? Wtf—_

But Chaeyoung has no time to chastise herself when Mina nods so shyly, it almost hurts the insides of Chaeyoung's ribs. 

So before anything becomes more clouded, Chaeyoung accepts Mina's laid out hand. She doesn't notice how softly it shakes because she herself is nervous as hell, so she just asks Mina, if she's _really_ really sure about this.

Mina just nods swiftly.

Chaeyoung thinks that a verbal affirmation would have been better, but it's not like the whole thing is new to them — communicating without a word — NOT the volunteering for some impromptu hickey session part — but Chaeyoung just shakes her head and focuses on Mina's hand. 

Mina just wants to help, Chaeyoung tells herself.

That is all there is to this.

So Chaeyoung looks at Mina one last time before she places a faint kiss on Mina's wrist and starts sucking slightly above her skin. 

Chaeyoung hears Mina take in a sharp breath, but she's too much of a coward to look upon Mina's face, so she just looks down, which isn't much of a good idea because then, all she can see is Mina's fair legs adorned by her short shorts.

Chaeyoung tries to focus on her task, but the thought of poking out her tongue crosses her mind, so she does it, caressing Mina's exposed skin using her tongue, and in her peripheral vision, she catches Mina's legs being crossed and uncrossed. Chaeyoung doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, so she decides to put on a little more pressure on the way she licks the tiny patch along Mina's skin, and she's greeted by the latter's toes curling up against her leg.

Chaeyoung's throat almost constricts because of the sensation it brings.

As Mina’s foot climbs higher and higher upon Chaeyoung's leg, Chaeyoung feels both of her ears burning up.

Everything is becoming too slow and too fast, and Chaeyoung is becoming clueless on how to stop, but then, a small yet sinister sound escapes Mina's mouth, making Chaeyoung immediately recoil because it almost sears: hearing that sound.

Chaeyoung pulls away and tries her very best to ignore the fact that she just heard Mina, _her calm and collected unnie_ , whimper so quietly because of what Chaeyoung did with her tongue.

They look at each other, breathing heavily; the room is spinning, and Chaeyoung almost forgets why she's even here until Mina looks down at her wrist, making Chaeyoung do the same and wow—

Nothing.

Not even a single mark. 

Chaeyoung slowly pushes her face on a pillow and screams.

Mina chuckles thickly, but she still pats Chaeyoung softly on the back. "Hey, hey, don't worry about it now," Mina consoles the younger girl. "They say practice makes perfect, you know?"

Chaeyoung then peeks from the pillow and seeks comfort from Mina's understanding gaze. At least, she's kinder than Nayeon and Sana unnie—

"Maybe you just have to suck harder next time."

Nevermind.

Chaeyoung just groans louder.

She’s definitely gonna do better next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Chaeyoung sucks at sucking lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Next time comes as never.

Or at least, that's what it feels like to Chaeyoung.

It's been exactly 1 day and 4.5 hours since her first "practice" with Mina, but it's not like Chaeyoung's counting or something. It's just, it feels like a fever dream — like it never actually happened — and it may actually be the case with how Mina acts around Chaeyoung.

Mina acts very nonchalantly normal.

She still smiles the same smile, still plays the same game, and still occupies the same space alternating between her room and the kitchen.

She's very: _Mina-like._

Chaeyoung doesn't actually know what she's expecting, but it's definitely _not her_ being the one acting like a damn fool around Mina. Like earlier, Mina just asked her to pass the salt during breakfast, but she instantly withdrew her hand like she'd been burned by her touch. And when they were watching the tv not too long ago, Mina just passed by her and squeezed her arms — nothing out of the ordinary — and yet she became stiff as a pole after that.

Chaeyoung needs a grip. 

Like an extra tight grip: one that will erase the feeling of Mina's skin upon her lips, and the sound of Mina's whimper upon her ears—

Chaeyoung shakes her head. 

She looks at her phone: it's way past midnight. Chaeyoung turns her night lamp on and readies herself for another sleepless night when she hears a soft knock against her door. 

Chaeyoung's eyes widen when she spots the same girl bugging her mind quietly opening the door. The said girl closes it without a sound and tiptoes her way towards Chaeyoung.

Mina sits gracefully on her bed before she encircles her arms around Chaeyoung's waist and whispers, "I can't sleep, Chaengie."

Welp, that makes the two of them.

Mina buries her head into Chaeyoung's neck, and Chaeyoung could only sigh.

Contrary to popular belief, Mina's actually a very affectionate person. If Sana's comparable to an energetic puppy, then Mina is like an affectionate kitten. While Sana thrives on companions, attention, and plays, Mina melts with a hug and a few feathery light touches, and she's also territorial about her place.

(Un)fortunately, Chaeyoung is her favorite source of these said touches. Mina mentioned a long time ago that it's because of her scent. ( _And your soft, tender skin,_ mind you, they're not Chaeyoung's words, it's really what Mina had said.) 

_Maybe it's the lotion_ , Chaeyoung guesses, but one thing's for sure, Mina really likes touching her wherever and whenever, and right now, it's causing Chaeyoung's demise. 

To make it worse, Chaeyoung feels Mina's hand crawling past her shirt. It creeps and settles against her waist and starts rubbing small circles on her tummy. Chaeyoung feels the goosebumps starting to form as Mina keeps on trailing her fingertips up—

Chaeyoung swallows the tiny squeak swirling against her lips; before Mina's hand climbs up any further, Chaeyoung immediately takes it down and breathes: "Should we practice right now, unnie?"

This time, it's Mina who stiffens like a pole, but with a blink of an eye, she's back to her normal self.

"Okay?"

Chaeyoung and her bad decisions part 2. But you cannot blame her! She doesn't know what to do except taking matters into her own hands, quite literally, ahem, but at least, when they do "practice" together, it's not just her who's losing her mind ( _or_ that's what her delusional mind wants to believe).

Chaeyoung then reminds herself that it's just practice, _p-r-a-c-t-i-c-e_ , practice. A learning experience from an unnie who's willing to lend a hand, also quite literally.

So she just moves closer to Mina's side, wanting to get over this quickly, when Mina suddenly stops her with her other hand.

"Chaeyoung, can you—" Mina cuts herself. She shies away from Chaeyoung's stare, looking down on anything and everything except Chaeyoung, making the other girl utterly confused. "Like you now..." Mina licks her lips, struggling to spit out the words. "...put it somewhere else..." 

Mina finally looks up at Chaeyoung.

"Somewhere a little more hidden?"

_Oh._

Mina blushes furiously. It spreads from her cheeks to her neck to her collarbones like a scarlet rose; the soft yellow glow of Chaeyoung's room doesn't help in hiding Mina's flush as it becomes ten times more adorable.

_Damn_ , Mina's fucking pretty like this.

"Just in case y-you know, if you do leave one, it's easier to conceal," she quickly adds.

Well, she has a point.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo may not be in the dorms right now, but for sure, the other girls wouldn't leave a bruise on Mina's hand unchecked.

But that doesn't mean that Chaeyoung isn't allowed to feel butterflies at Mina's shy but sudden request. 

"Then where do you suggest?" Chaeyoung manages to croak out.

Mina fiddles with the hem of her shirt before lifting it slightly and pointing at her hip. 

"Here," she breathes.

Chaeyoung just gulps. 

Before she could even process the thought, Mina's already lying on her bed, head against her pillow, and Chaeyoung feels like choking herself out of thin air because she didn't expect how much she would like to see the sight of Mina lying down flushed red on her bed.

Chaeyoung commits this moment into her memory before she nervously moves between Mina's legs. Just to be sure she asks again, "Are you really okay with this, unnie?" Just like the first time.

"Yes," comes as Mina's breathy reply.

Well, at least that's a verbal confirmation.

Chaeyoung swallows the knot forming down her throat and moves closer to Mina's side. She lifts Mina's top slowly, grazing her stomach in the way, eliciting a gasp from both Mina and herself.

Chaeyoung then locks gaze with Mina before she slightly lowers down her shorts, just enough for her hip to be seen but not too much to cause discomfort, and exhales the warm breath she's been holding.

Chaeyoung silently revels in how Mina's back arches in a futile attempt to get closer to Chaeyoung's lips. 

Chaeyoung thinks they've done enough waiting, so she immediately laps on Mina's skin, putting much more force in holding her down and more so, in sucking her skin. Mina squirms under her grip and bites on her hand just to keep herself from screaming when Chaeyoung suddenly moves up and—

_Oh my gosh_ , Chaeyoung thinks. _This seems awfully familiar._

Sana's laugh flashes at the back of her mind when Mina suddenly chortles out loud. And wait, are those tears forming around Mina's eyes??? Chaeyoung immediately removes her hands from Mina and guides her to sit down.

"I-I'm sorry, Chaeyoung," Mina says before another wave of giggles crashes her body. "I didn't know it tickles there!" Mina apologizes after settling back against Chaeyoung's headboard. She even lets out a hiccup like Chaeyoung just said the greatest joke in the world, and she couldn't stop laughing.

Chaeyoung looks at Mina dumbfoundedly. 

All the waiting and the tension... 

Every single thing leading to this... 

Chaeyoung looks at Mina grimly, making the older girl gulp. 

"Yah, Son Chaeyoung..."

Mina knows this look. 

And before she knows it, Chaeyoung is tackling her down the bed. Mina lets out a yelp before she thrashes around Chaeyoung; her laugh is all that you could hear as the younger girl tickles her anywhere and everywhere she could reach. There's also some kicking and pillow fights here and there before she and Chaeyoung lie down on the bed, fully maxed out and exhausted.

Mina chases her breath. After a few seconds, she lightly slaps Chaeyoung's arm and says, "I hate you," but the fondness in her voice makes Chaeyoung believe otherwise.

"I love you, too," Chaeyoung singsongs as she continues making small circles along with Mina's abs when suddenly, Mina turns away and covers it up.

"What?" Chaeyoung asks.

"I haven't gone to the gym for a few weeks." Mina suddenly looks embarrassed, a 180 degree turn from her mood just a minute ago. 

Chaeyoung knows this look. 

_And she hates it._

"So what?" Chaeyoung tries to keep her annoyance at bay, but it's hard when she's reminded of all the faceless trolls whose vicious jokes and vile words made Mina feel this way.

"Those comments are thrash, okay? They're nonsense. Invalid. We love you just the way you are. You don't have anything to prove to them."

Mina then turns back and snuggles closer to Chaeyoung's warmth. "I know," she murmurs quietly.

Chaeyoung wraps her arms around Mina. "And we'll support you no matter what. _Remember,_ the best thing a fan can do is let us be comfortable in our own skin. If they don't, they're not a fan, and if they're not a fan, then they don't matter."

Mina knows that. 

That's their mantra whenever they encounter hate comments, but sometimes, the convenience of easily browsing through the internet is almost like a double-edged sword as even the nastiest ones are served on a silver platter without them knowing until suddenly, they are just blowing up against their face. 

Mina just wishes it doesn't hurt as much as it does.

But right now, in Chaeyoung's arms, away from everything and everyone else, Mina feels a little bit safer. Quite invincible, actually. So she just hums along Chaeyoung's words, trying to believe every single thing she says before she lets out a yawn. 

It seems like Mina's actually gotten tired after all of Chaeyoung's tickling shenanigans even though she came here a little insomniac earlier.

Mina then feels Chaeyoung intertwining their legs and placing a faint kiss on her forehead. 

"You're tired, unnie. Let's sleep."

"But practi—"

"We all have the time in the world for that, unnie. For now, sleep."

Mina feels a sudden burst of feelings filling her chest. 

Mina may have come here with a slightly different intention, but this is okay, too; probably even better because this is them, Mina and Chaeyoung.

They will always be the same Mina and Chaeyoung whatever they do.

Safe to say, it's one less sleepless night for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something soft (because michaeng cannot be /not/ soft) before we go hard (?) till we see the—okay, will never happen again, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a consensus among fans that Chaeyoung is the least competitive member of Twice because of her laid-back nature; however, Chaeyoung would like to differ.

Her competitiveness just translates to vastly different ways compared to her members.

Consider the pieces of evidence below:

Exhibit A: Nayeon and Jihyo whose loud and boisterous voices are enough to gain a win (whether inside or outside a game if Chaeyoung's being honest) because your ear drums will come off even before you try to play.

Exhibit B: Jeongyeon with her impeccable skills and sleeves full of tricks that mostly land her in the first place.

Exhibit C: Mina and Tzuyu who stay silent most of the time but are actually plotting deadly techniques against their competitors.

Exhibit D: Dahyun who's so crazy about guessing games, she could probably snag all the wins by herself; and

Exhibit E: Even Momo and Sana remain victorious even with their extreme clumsiness probably because they are balanced by luck from gods and goddesses.

And Chaeyoung? Well, she may not be as chaotic, hyper, and invested as her members, but she also likes to win. If she really wants to, Chaeyoung can get in the mood and put her mind to it, especially when her eyes are set on the prize. 

It's just, Chaeyoung prefers to be slow and sure about it. 

Maybe that's why Mina likes playing along with Chaeyoung even though Tzuyu is more parallel to her.

You'll mostly find Mina and Chaeyoung playing in between breaks because even though Chaeyoung is not as interested in computer games like Jihyo and Jeongyeon, she's always up and ready to learn anything casual from Mina's smaller consoles like her switch and phone.

So today, it's one of those days that Mina and Chaeyoung can freely play Mario Kart on the TV for as long as they like (or at least, until movie time).

On the outside, it looks like a perfectly normal match except both Mina and Chaeyoung are very determined to win. Even Sana, Dahyun, and Tzuyu, who are watching them play, are on the edge of their seats because of how intense Mina and Chaeyoung are gaming since race 1.

The reason for this overcompetitiveness, you ask?

Simple.

The winner gets to choose the next spot where the hickey will be placed.

Childish, you see, but try saying that to Mina and Chaeyoung's faces with their 3-3 score, and it's a guarantee they won't be so kind and calm about it.

For the final round, there's no other sound besides keys being pressed and joysticks being stirred until one wrong drift from Mina makes Chaeyoung jump out for joy. The three girls in the audience even clap their hands for the most intense Mario Kart game they've ever witnessed, but Mina just grunts out loud.

Chaeyoung sees Mina looking so sad on the corner, so she fakes a cough before changing the topic. "Oh! Sana unnie! I'm sorry! We didn't notice the time. You can put on the movie now. Sorry." 

"It's okay, Chaengie! It's nice to see Mina so riled up once in a while. And you! I didn't know you can beat Mina in this game. Scratch that, I didn't know you can beat anyone in a game—"

Mina looks at Chaeyoung and finds the girl looking so sheepish and out of place. The younger girl scratches her nape, all smiley and proud, basking on Sana's attention and praises, making Mina furrows her eyebrows and frown. 

_You see_ , Mina is not a sore loser (that's more like Chaeyoung when she gives away her answer to other members during guessing games); however, Mina really wanted to win that game, so she just pouts at Sana's relentless cheers for Chaeyoung before she gets up and mutters that she'll just be changing for a minute.

Mina goes to her room and snatches her favorite nightgown; maybe the fabric would provide comfort for her wounded (gamer) ego.

Mina exits her room and hears Chaeyoung getting up, too. "I'll also freshen up a bit, Dahyun unnie. I'll come back asap," to which Dahyun replies with, "It's okay, champ. Take your time, _first placer_ ," before she slaps the younger girl on the butt.

Chaeyoung even has the audacity to laugh.

Mina just huffs before waddling inside the bathroom. She just lost that race because she had pressed the wrong key. She's actually not that incompetent, but she just couldn't help it when Chaeyoung's face is so close, so nervous but serious that she's reminded of how Chaeyoung looked like when she went down on her the other day. Oh gosh, _went down_ sounds so wrong because it's just for a hickey practice and—

Mina's about to close the door amidst her rambling mind when Chaeyoung's hand stops her from doing so. The petite girl easily slides in between the crack before she locks the door with a click.

"Can I claim my prize now, unnie?"

Chaeyoung immediately widens her eyes because of what she said. 

Chaeyoung wasn't really thinking when she followed Mina here in the bathroom, but maybe it's the exhilaration of winning or the excitement for what's to come, but Chaeyoung's feeling a little bolder now, and Mina may also be feeling the same except that _losing_ makes her a tad more dangerous than _winning._

"Excited, aren't we?" Mina smirks slightly before she lifts her sweater overhead and drops it on the floor. The older girl doesn't even flinch when she removes her pants next, making Chaeyoung shoot her eyes to the ceiling. 

_Calm down_ , _Chaeyoung_ , she reprimands herself. _You've seen her change so many times, and you even shower together, so stop acting like a goddamn pervert!_

But somehow deep in Chaeyoung's bones, she knows this is different.

In the past, Chaeyoung's still oblivious to the taste of Mina's skin, and Mina's eyes still haven't look at her with a certain glint, so Chaeyoung slowly looks down and catches Mina's eyes that are intensely staring at her, challenging Chaeyoung for more than something she could put into words. 

Mina, standing there, almost naked with bathroom lights on, makes Chaeyoung's mind hazy and clear simultaneously, that she isn't much surprised when her hand steadily stops Mina from slipping into her own nightgown by saying, "I don't think you need to wear that, unnie." 

Mina just unfolds the nightgown in her hands as if she didn't hear a thing. "What do you mean?" 

Mina looks at her with half-lidded eyes as if trying to taunt Chaeyoung to go further down the rabbit hole with her, and of course, Chaeyoung accepts the invitation gladly.

"Unless you're okay with it going on the way, it's fine by me, but that's too much of a hassle, isn't it, _Mina unnie?"_ Chaeyoung's voice is dripping with sarcasm and mockery as she lifts Mina to the counter by the sink. She opens the faucet and let the water fill in the newfound silence between them.

Mina and Chaeyoung haven't done anything yet, but both of them are already panting like they're the ones who raced the highway during their Mario Kart game. Chaeyoung then cups Mina's face, making Mina shut her eyes closed; with her senses more heightened, she follows Chaeyoung's finger trailing down her jaw, pausing excruciatingly slow at her neck, and finally stopping at her collarbones.

Chaeyoung digs her finger into the dip of Mina's shoulders, and Mina thought this is her stop, the place where she'll be putting her marks, somewhere Mina wouldn't complain to because this is exactly what she had in mind even before they started their game, but she feels Chaeyoung's finger moving further down a bit, ghosting just above her covered chest before her slender finger presses the bit of Mina's exposed skin just above her red brassiere underwear.

"Can I put it here, unnie?" Chaeyoung asks gently, like she's afraid to break the spell between them, but Mina just wouldn't have it.

She needs the Chaeyoung who's high on her win, so prideful of what she's achieved because she earned it, so Mina just chuckles darkly in response before she looks at Chaeyoung dead in the eyes and asks: "I don't know, baby. _Can you_?"

Mina doesn't even know Chaeyoung could growl this loud, but that is what she last heard before Chaeyoung bites her skin harshly.

Mina's hands immediately dig into Chaeyoung's hair as she pulls her locks tightly. Mina opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out as she cranes her neck, white lights flooding her vision as Chaeyoung's teeth sink deeper into her skin.

Mina feels Chaeyoung sucking so hard and her body automatically responds by entrapping Chaeyoung like a snare, her arms and legs locking Chaeyoung into place as she pushes the younger girl down closer to her chest, and god forbid Chaeyoung because she's being suffocated by Mina right now, but she honestly doesn't care.

Chaeyoung could die here, right now, in Mina's shaking arms, and she won't even give a damn about it.

As if Chaeyoung's always been starving, she nips on Mina's skin and laps her tongue along milky white skin before giving attention to her other breast. She gives one long lick and adds another bite, and Chaeyoung's knees buckle because Mina sounds so fucking beautiful when she cries. 

"Chaeyoung, _fuck_ , baby, kiss me—"

Mina doesn't even have to ask twice; Chaeyoung immediately crashes their mouths together, searing like fire. Their tongues burn against each other with no one crackling down, and lips slot against each other like dancing twin flames and their bodies are so fucking close, they seem molded as one.

Mina's hands start fumbling, trying to take Chaeyoung's shirt off, which Chaeyoung complies to, pausing for a second to slip out of the unnecessary fabric between them, and gosh, Chaeyoung doesn't ever want this to end even if it means she'll never learn how to put a goddamn hickey as she age, but then loud knocks rock the door and Sana's voice interrupts them with: "Chaeyoung! Mina! Are you two showering together? Come out now, the pizza's getting cold, and the movie's getting _heated_ if you know what I mean—"

Sana's next words don't register in both of their minds as they scramble off of each other.

"R-right, unnie! We'll be out in a minute! We're just finishing our skincare _or something_. We'll be right out!" Chaeyoung squeaks, her voice quivering, making Mina giggle like a schoolgirl despite her own heart hammering against her chest.

"Alright, alright. Be glad Momo isn't home right now, or else you won't have any pizza left—"

"Chaeyoung, look." Mina pokes Chaeyoung's arm and looks down shyly at her chest, and wow, just when Chaeyoung finally gives up on putting hickeys forever because of something undeniably greater, here come the tiny little patches of red and green scattering along Mina's chest like ripening strawberries.

Chaeyoung touches Mina's tender skin and immediately apologizes when Mina lets out an ouch because her skin is still aching from Chaeyoung's bites.

"But it doesn't count because you cheated," Mina says after crossing her arms, effectively blocking the view.

"Cheated???" Chaeyoung looks so confused.

_How can you even cheat on putting on hickeys???_

"Yes. Cause you bite, Chaeyoung. Of course, you'll leave bruises."

"But—"

Mina starts giggling again. "I'm just kidding, relax."

Chaeyoung fakes a pout.

"It seems like our practice has _fruitfully_ come to an end, Chaengie," Mina concludes as she comes back down at her feet.

Like a cold water splashing Chaeyoung from head to toe, she is reminded of what this is truly all about—

_Practice_.

Their searing kiss flashes back in Chaeyoung's mind but yes, _practice._

This is all just practice.

And now — it's finished.

Before Chaeyoung's heart sinks deeper than it already is, Mina's finger hooks into her shorts' waistband before the said girl reels her in. 

  
Their noses softly bump into each other before Mina asks, "How about _I put one on you_ as a little reward, Chaengie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (〃ー〃)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind the inconsistencies. Most of the events in this fic are set on recent happenings; however, they don't strictly follow the timeline details because first of all, I really like Mina's hair with fringe, okay...

Something shifted.

If the random kisses whenever no one's looking around are any indication.

What exactly shifted is what Chaeyoung cannot pinpoint.

Is it still practice when there’s kissing involved? Maybe this is what Nayeon means about being in the mood? But shouldn't the practices end already because Chaeyoung finally put the hickey last time? Or this is just a part of Chaeyoung’s little reward?

_Well_ , every single kiss does feel like a reward, as it feels equally confusing to Chaeyoung.

* * *

Despite the multiple rehearsals left and right, Chaeyoung still finds time to practice alone in one of JYPE’s vocal rooms. This is actually Chaeyoung's favorite place if idols even have favorite spots inside their company buildings.

She's in the middle of her search for the most suitable song for her Melody Project Part 2 when a certain woman sneaks in and kisses her mouth without a word.

You see — the vocal room — it's solitary, small, and soundproof, which also makes it a good room to make out in; quite unhygienic, she supposed, but would you even think about hygiene when you have a whole Myoui Mina kissing the hell out of you? 

Chaeyoung doesn't think so.

But maybe she should.

They're in the middle of a pandemic after all.

Chaeyoung's random thoughts are cut off when Mina starts straddling her lap, effectively making her fall back against the padded wall with a thud. Mina then continues kissing her like they didn't just spend 30 minutes ravishing each other before they actually showered, _separately,_ at their dorms. 

Mina's newfound eagerness is sending Chaeyoung into ripples. 

Her legs are starting to become jellies, but Chaeyoung still tries to keep the other woman steady, but Mina is making it hard to do so, especially when her curious tongue starts wandering the insides of Chaeyoung's ear.

Chaeyoung feels Mina stopping momentarily just to feel her blowing hot air inside her ear. 

Chaeyoung definitely thinks it's time to switch their position because Mina isn't going further than simply kissing her ear, and Chaeyoung wants nothing more than to feel Mina's lips again, so she carries Mina by her waist and puts her above the piano keys. 

The disarray of sounds cannot even compare to the slightest bit of Mina's moan when Chaeyoung grabs Mina's chest, and Chaeyoung just wants to drink every sound that Mina's mouth makes.

_Relish_ everything that has Mina in it.

Chaeyoung's about to kiss Mina's mouth when the older girl murmurs her favorite phrase nowadays, "Patience, baby." 

It's something Mina tells her whenever Chaeyoung does anything back, like _literally anything back,_ it's making Chaeyoung insane.

"It's your reward after all," Mina adds before going back down and fixing her clothes. She combs her hair using her fingers and smiles her Mina smile (one that goes like this: :]), and then, she's gone like the wind.

Chaeyoung could only bump her head on the door as she blamed herself for falling right into Mina's lure again.

_Mina and her mind games._

Chaeyoung shakes her head.

_A total punishment you see._

* * *

"You look like shit," Nayeon tells her after she comes back to the practice room.

"A very hot shit," Momo adds, which earns a high-five from Nayeon.

Chaeyoung just rolls her eyes at them.

"How's practice going, Chaeyoung-ah?" Sana asks as she sits beside Chaeyoung after the older girl gulped a whole bottle of water in one go. 

Chaeyoung then looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "W-well. It's okay, unnie."

"You think you get it already?" Nayeon purses her lips, making Chaeyoung look down on the floor like it's the most interesting thing to look at.

" _So-so_ , but I think there's still a lot to learn—"

"Why don't you ask Momo here to tutor you?" Sana suddenly cuts her off.

Chaeyoung becomes bewildered. _"Momo unnie???"_

The said girl just smiles widely at her.

Chaeyoung flicks her eyes back and forth between Nayeon and Sana, and sees the smirks forming down their faces. 

"I don't think Momo unnie will like that—"

"I can teach you right now though," Momo adds as she stretches her legs along the floor.

"Right now???" Chaeyoung starts to panic. "Momo unnie, I don't think now is a good time for you know, _that thing_ —"

"The dance routine, Chaeyoung, the dance routine. You know Momo can always teach you the dance routine if you're having a hard time getting it," Nayeon cuts Chaeyoung off with a snicker.

_Ugh_.

Nayeon and Sana laugh out loud, making Chaeyoung scowl at them. Momo laughs along, too, even though she doesn't understand what's so funny about Chaeyoung not getting the choreo right away, and poor Momo, Chaeyoung wishes she won't get infected by Sanayeon's gutter brains.

* * *

"You could ask Mina for overtime practice, you know?" Momo tips as she drops on the floor, exhausted.

Chaeyoung lies her head above Momo's abs and peers at the mentioned girl who's still practicing diligently at the dance floor.

Chaeyoung sees Mina's back flexing down to her plump rear and then her long legs and—

Chaeyoung shakes her head.

She looks at Mina again, like really looks at her, and observes the way Mina loses herself in dancing.

Mina has always been a good dancer. 

The best even.

Mina's fluidity and elegance serve as a sharp contrast to Momo's strong and snappy moves, making her the other half that brings balance to their group.

The said girl then catches Chaeyoung's eyes in front of the mirror and gives her a smirk before she flawlessly does a spin, and Chaeyoung immediately backs down and snuggles closer to Momo's side.

"I know, unnie. I know."

* * *

"—and that's it! What do you think, Chaeyoung?"

Chaeyoung's attention is brought back to earth, but she just manages to croak out a dumb _"Huh?"_ to her unnie’s question. 

"Jihyo unnie asked about your opinion on the new dance routine for Cry For Me," Dahyun reiterates, her eyes widening but her perfect white smile never leaves her face; it's almost kind of creepy.

"Good. It's all good."

"She didn't even listen—" 

Nayeon is cut-off by a pinch on her side courtesy of Jeongyeon.

"Chaeyoung, darling, are you alright?" Jihyo now looks at her with her big eyes filled with sisterly concern. "You were zoning out the whole meeting, I mean more than you usually do, and it's getting more frequent these days. Is something wrong, Chaeng?"

Chaeyoung then starts to blink.

She recalls going for a break and returning after 5 minutes, and now, they're in a circle on the floor, discussing the changes in their Cry For Me choreography. 

Chaeyoung then scans her room and sees her members showing mild to moderate concern, and she almost feels bad for making them worry until she sees Nayeon and Sana's crook grins, and she's reminded of the devil spawns that started all this mess.

If only they weren't so dramatic about putting the goddamn hickeys.

"I-I'm alright, Jihyo unnie." Chaeyoung scratches her nape. "Just not getting enough sleep lately. Don’t worry."

_It's not entirely a lie_ but not entirely the truth either.

Chaeyoung doesn't even know the truth herself anyway, so it shouldn't count as lying.

"It's okay, Chaeng. Just remember to sleep early tonight, okay? You can even go home earlier than us—"

"NO! I mean no. It's fine, really." Chaeyoung doesn't want to slack off just because of personal matters.

_The said personal matter_ starts snaking her hand onto Chaeyoung's thigh before patting it slightly and saying, "Don't worry, I'll tuck Chaeyoung in to make sure she sleeps well tonight," with her usual gentle voice now laced with bits of mischief and playfulness. 

The circle erupts into fits of laughter following the older girl's joke, but it becomes muted in Chaeyoung's ears, as all her attention is focused on Mina's palm on her leg. 

Chaeyoung feels her throat drying up, and as if the sudden warmth isn't enough, Mina starts kneading her thigh slowly, and tenderly, and then dangerously close to—

"Practice!"

Everyone is startled by Chaeyoung, who stood up abruptly, shouting "Practice" in the middle of the room like a moron.

"I-I mean I'll start practicing the routine in the corner right now, yes, I will," Chaeyoung squeaks before shuffling to the side but not before noticing the subtle smirk on Mina's face.

* * *

_"Fuck."_

Chaeyoung is now pissed. 

Big time.

Chaeyoung actually wants to cry and shout right now because she may not be as godly as their main dancers, but she's always been an ace. 

She prides herself as someone who's fairly good at singing, at rapping, and even at dancing, so why is she having a hard time grasping the new dance choreography?

_"Fuck it,"_ she mutters again frustrated.

Chaeyoung tries to keep it low though because Tzuyu starts looking at her weirdly, maybe because of the dark aura Chaeyoung has been emitting, but she just couldn't help it.

Chaeyoung just can't understand why she keeps messing up the footwork just before Mina slides her hands against her—

_Okay,_ maybe Chaeyoung knows exactly why she cannot get it right, but she doesn't want to admit it yet because why does her performance need to get affected by—

"Chaeyoung, what's the problem?"

_Well,_ if it isn’t the root of everything asking about herself.

"Nothing." Chaeyoung snaps and turns around.

_Again_ , maybe Chaeyoung shouldn't have acted like a dick because Mina actually looks genuinely concerned this time, devoid of her previous cheekiness; however, Chaeyoung doesn't want to be near her unnie right now.

Not at least she figures out how to do the choreo without tripping down at her own feet, so she moves farther away from Mina, not aware of the hurt painted red on the older girl's face.

* * *

Another day, another night filled with tired legs and muscle sores, but at least, another pre-recording is finished. Not to add, Chaeyoung already figured out how to do her part with the help and patience of her Momo unnie, and maybe the few splashes of cold water on her face, too.

They're on their way back to the company van with Jihyo in tow and Mina behind her when the cameras start clicking. They settle in the car comfortably before smiling for the cameras despite the masks they've been wearing. 

They exhale out loud when the door finally closes before them.

Don't get them wrong, they love their fans so much, but the media is a whole new topic altogether. 

They know they need the media as much as they need them, but most of the time, the media act as a vulture rather than a healthy symbiont in this draining relationship.

Chaeyoung puts her mask down before breathing out loudly and stretching her arms, her bones popping in the process; it's satisfying but not enough. 

Chaeyoung's thoroughly tired and spent and no amount of stretching will take away the ache instantly.

Mina's hands then immediately commence a soft massage against Chaeyoung's back, making the latter close her eyes and let out a groan.

Jihyo and their manager immediately snap their gaze at them, but Mina saves her by saying, "Don't mind us, just giving her a massage." Both of them immediately buy that, as Jihyo tucks her earbuds in, and their manager focuses back on the road.

20 mins into the ride and Chaeyoung feels herself sinking into dreamland. With how exhausted she is and how miraculously healing Mina's hands are, she feels herself slipping into sleep, that is until she feels something crawling past her knees. 

She cracks one eye open and sees Mina's hand dangerously close to somewhere it shouldn't be. _Again._ She checks in front of the car just to see their manager looking straight at the road, and Jihyo sleeping with her eye mask on, but still, Mina's being very frisky right now.

Chaeyoung moves closer to Mina's ear and whispers, " _Unnie, what are you doing?_ There are other people in the car," to which Mina replies with, "Relax, Chaengie, it's just a massage."

_Massage my ass_ , Chaeyoung mewls softly at Mina's hand squeezing the insides of her thigh which earns a curt "Be quiet" from Mina. 

Chaeyoung immediately shuts up.

She feels slightly disoriented because she's honestly _so so tired_ from their practices, from rehearsals, from recordings, from Mina's games, _from everything, but_ Mina is making it so hard to resist. Chaeyoung doesn't even know what the other woman's doing, but Chaeyoung definitely likes it so much, she feels her body involuntary moving to Mina's touch. 

Chaeyoung thanks the darkness inside the car, as her red flush face is easily hidden into Mina's neck. Chaeyoung then feels Mina slipping into her own neck, kissing it lightly for a taste, making Chaeyoung immediately sigh out loud.

Mina wraps her right arm around Chaeyoung, ensuring the younger girl is stable enough against her hold, while her other hand continues her ministrations inside Chaeyoung's legs. 

Chaeyoung then finally accepts the undeniable truth that her body has been aching for Mina more than it has been aching for rest.

Chaeyoung feels every single nerve in her body waking up as Mina slides her finger against her skin. Every single cell in her body is being played by Mina like a pro. Chaeyoung doesn't even expect that something as simple as Mina’s hand grabbing her thigh will ignite something so electrifying inside of her. 

It’s like tiny little sparks and fireworks spreading all throughout her legs to her body, forming something deliriously slow and heavy, encapsulating every single thing inside of her. 

Seeking more comfort from Mina's touches, Chaeyoung just puts all of her weight against Mina before she whispers desperately, _"Please no more games, unnie."_

"Yes, baby, I promise. I'm sorry for teasing you so much. I'll be good now, promise," Mina responds so quickly and so softly, Chaeyoung feels like crying. The older girl then clasps her thigh, grabbing a handful of her flesh before her thumb slips into the junction of her leg and abdomen, making Chaeyoung groan against her shoulders, sparks and fireworks becoming grander and brighter inside her.

Mina keeps on being nice to Chaeyoung though, pampering her with kisses and keeping her close; all Chaeyoung could see, hear, feel, smell, and taste is Mina.

Everything is just Mina.

From her slender neck to her labored breaths to her soft chest and lavender perfume. Mina's thrumming pulse is all Chaeyoung could taste as she sinks her teeth right into Mina's neck, as she feels Mina _accidentally_ moving into her center with her wandering hand. 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, and it’s just Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina…

Mina's clothes muffled the sounds as Chaeyoung calms down, but her unnie still holds her firmly, muttering, "I got you, I got you, I got you, Chaengie" repeatedly as Chaeyoung still finds it very hard to breathe. 

Chaeyoung then comes down from her high, fully exhausted but satisfied. 

She feels every single stress slipping away from her body like a heavy cast falling off. 

But it's just so Mina to ruin the moment, to break the intimacy between them, but _she just needs to know for her sanity's sake,_ "Chaeyoung, did you just—"

_Fuck._

Chaeyoung just came undone without Mina _actually_ touching her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches are golden.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaeyoung is avoiding Mina.

Out of embarrassment, out of disgust, out of regret, out of everything above, Mina isn't so sure, but Chaeyoung is definitely avoiding her, and Mina's kind of avoiding her, too, so she guesses it's just fair and square for the both of them. 

"Are you two alright?" Jihyo asks her one day.

It's inevitable for their members to start noticing their behavior, especially when they all live in one big hallway together.

"Yeah. Why are you and Chaeyoung acting like even one strand of your hair repulses each one of you?" Nayeon chides.

_Repulses,_ Mina feels like crying at the term.

"We're fine. Just a little fight, that's all." Mina answers tightly, trying not to dwell on Nayeon's choice of words.

The two then eye Mina suspiciously, not believing her, but they don't push it as much because Mina looks like she's about to cry, and Jihyo knows Mina will tell them when she's ready, so she just tries to be reassuring.

"Don't worry, Mina. You two will make up immediately. You two never fight for long anyway."

* * *

Welp, maybe there's a first time for everything, especially when you're Son Chaeyoung who's thick-headed as hell, and you're Myoui Mina who's very much determined to not make the young girl much more uncomfortable.

It's been two weeks, and both of them still can't be seen inside the same room for more than a minute, but deep down, Mina knows she's definitely more mature than how she's been acting.

Mina actually likes confronting people after carefully planning out her words to soothe whatever issues they have; however, this particular concern feels more intimate and sudden that Mina doesn't know how to approach it without scaring Chaeyoung away or slipping out her true feelings.

But in all honesty, even from the start, Mina just wants to be a good unnie to Dahyun, to Chaeyoung, and to Tzuyu just as much as her unnies have been good to her.

More especially, she just wants to be the best unnie to Chaeyoung.

Mina just wants to be the one the younger girl thinks of whenever she's in trouble. Mina just wants to be the one willing to help Chaeyoung through anything and everything just like how Chaeyoung has always been there for all of her ups and downs, but it's just so Mina to act like she's younger between the two of them; maybe it's because of how much she's loved as the only daughter of her family or how she's coddled so much in Twice like she's the maknae, but it's just so Mina to let true feelings run wild, too, infiltrating her honest pure intentions with something darker and sinister, making her wear the mask of the good unnie who's _just_ guiding her dongsaeng about putting hickeys and whatever when in reality, she's secretly enjoying doing it very much, too.

_Her selfish true feelings._

If only Mina could stop feeling everything at once when Chaeyoung's near to her, or at least put these feelings into words, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. 

As the older one, she should have known that actions without words don't actually mean a thing especially if they become muddled and unclear with confusing actions such as kissing.

If only Mina could redo everything from the start, then she would have done the proper order of things, but right now, Chaeyoung is _repulsed_ by her, and it's all her fault.

And it's just her luck to run on Chaeyoung exiting one of the vacant rooms, her hair disheveled and clothes untucked with Dahyun trailing behind her and sporting two kiss marks under her collar like it's begging to be seen.

_It's just Mina's luck, really._

Before her tears trickle down her face, Mina finds herself running around the corner to the nearest exit.

"Mina unnie—"

She runs down as fast as she could, faster than how her heart is breaking right now.

The image of Dahyun's neck flashes before her eyes.

Mina deserves that.

She knows she does.

It's karma.

It's karma for using their practice as an excuse to feel Chaeyoung so close like they actually mean something, and it's karma for hoping that one day, maybe after a hickey or two, Chaeyoung realizes that she's in love with her, too.

But it's all practice, just like how Chaeyoung and Dahyun had always kissed when they were young, bragging it to everyone in the dorms as if Mina's heart didn't crash every time she heard them doing it.

But it's just practice.

Just like what the two of them have been doing, _so why does it still hurt?_

Mina doesn't notice the uneven step until she's finally crashing down the stairs. There's a sharp pain shooting through her head, but it doesn't compare to the burning ache inside her chest. 

Her clouded vision could only see a blurred version of Chaeyoung shouting something akin to don't fall asleep, but it's too late, as Mina feels the blackness kicks in.

* * *

Mina wakes up groggily to the sound of constant beeps. She feels her throat drying up and her head throbbing, but kind hands immediately assist her to sit down and give her a glass of water to soothe her lips.

"Where am I?" She croaks after she's drunk the water in one go.

"You're in the hospital, unnie," Tzuyu replies as she puts the glass down at the bedside table.

"How are you feeling? You've been in and out of it for two days, Mina. I already called the doctor. He's coming here any minute," Jihyo tells her after Mina stays quiet after her first question.

Mina then starts looking around the room. 

Even though her own father is a doctor, she still feels uncomfortable being the one entrapped within the white walls. She looks for some more before she notices the familiar sling bag hanging off the couch near the windows.

Tzuyu follows where Mina's looking at and tells her, "Jeongyeon unnie just dragged Chaeyoung 30 mins ago, unnie. She's been watching over you ever since you fell down, so she hasn't eaten or slept yet, but don't worry, she'll be coming back soon."

Mina just nods at Tzuyu's words before she closes her eyes.

"Thank you, Tzuyu-ah."

Mina then drifts to wonderland.

* * *

Soft knocks rock the door, making Mina stir from her sleep. 

She's feeling a lot better now compared to earlier, but her ankles are still aching whenever she moves. 

Seeing the face of the person she's been dreaming about lessens the pain a little bit somehow.

"How are you, Mina unnie?" Chaeyoung asks as she settles beside Mina's bed.

"I'm alright. Just a mild concussion and sprained ankle, that's all."

"I know that, but how do you really feel?"

Mina looks at Chaeyoung for a minute.

"Scared," she mutters.

Chaeyoung immediately clasps Mina's hand, and all that Mina could think of is how she really doesn't deserve Chaeyoung no matter what she does.

"Stop that. You deserve everything in the world, okay?"

Mina doesn't even realize she has said that out loud. She also doesn't realize she's crying until Chaeyoung is wiping down the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, unnie—"

"I'm sorry, Chaeyoung—"

They both stop to look at each other and laugh despite the mess of tears they are in.

"No, I'm serious. _I'm sorry,_ unnie. For not talking to you. I was just embarrassed _and confused,_ and Dahyun unnie! She's with Sana _and Tzuyu_ for months now, I wouldn't do anything with her again like ever. We were just kids back then, but we know better now. She was just being an asshole the other day, scolding me, saying that I'm making you sad because I won't talk as much as I kiss, so I kind of tackled her, that's why we looked like that. Please don't misunderstand, I wouldn't do anything with her especially now that I—"

"No," Mina cuts Chaeyoung's apology. "I'm the one sorry, Chaeyoung-ah. Sorry for not telling you sooner that I'm in love with you. Sorry for not telling you before I—"

"Yah! Let me finish talking, unnie. _Wait what?_ " Chaeyoung does a double take.

"I said I'm in love with you," Mina repeats.

Chaeyoung looks at her blankly before her face contorts into fear.

"Oh my gosh, you hit your head hard, unnie!"

"Yah, Son Chaeyoung, sit down and stop screaming—"

"I'll call the doctor, unnie. You're confused!"

"Son Chaeyoung," Mina raises her voice slightly because Chaeyoung moving around the room doesn't help the slightest bit of dizziness left in her head.

"Omg, are you sure about that?"

Maybe it's falling headfirst into a flight of stairs, or this just comes along with falling in love with a dork like Chaeyoung, but Mina feels a little cheeky despite her pounding chest, so she says, "Why, don't you want me to?"

"Of course, I do! I-I-I..." Chaeyoung cuts herself with a sigh.

"I like you, too, unnie," Chaeyoung's voice fades to nothing. 

_Like. Not love but like._

Panic spreads from the younger girl's face as she starts to explain.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything happened so fast with you know, and I'm still processing things, but even before we kissed I've always known somehow that I liked you more than a friend, and I someday, I'll—"

"Shhh, Chaeyoung," Mina tries her best to stop Chaeyoung from rambling despite the IV fluids on her arm.

"It doesn't matter, baby. You'll get there. _We'll get there._ I'm just happy we're okay now, considering how long we've been avoiding each other ever since—"

Mina's words are cut off by Chaeyoung's squeak.

Mina looks at the younger girl just to see her hiding her face behind her hands like a kid.

"Could we not talk about that? It's embarrassing."

"It's cute though," Mina smirks. "Endearing even."

"You're teasing me again, unnie." Chaeyoung complains with a pout.

"I'm just kidding, baby. Don't worry. After I get out, you can ask me for payback or something, but right now, could you please come closer. I've missed you."

Mina doesn't need to say it twice. Chaeyoung starts climbing into Mina's bed, careful not to hit any of Mina's injuries, before snuggling closer to Mina's side

Dahyun's villain laugh and "I told you so" flash on Chaeyoung's head as she imagines telling her dubu unnie how easy it actually is to talk first before kissing—

Nevermind that, Chaeyoung actually likes kissing before talking, too, especially now, that the most important thing is out of the way, so she plants a kiss on Mina's lips and feels very glad when Mina enthusiastically kisses her back.

* * *

"Two weeks out of the hospital, and Mina's still limping, huh?" Momo wonders as she bites into her chicken wing. She's currently looking at Mina who's struggling to walk despite Chaeyoung there being her own human support.

"But shouldn't it be the other way around though?" Tzuyu asks innocently as she wipes her fingers with a cloth.

Dahyun just coughs out loud.

Momo bites into another chicken before looking at Tzuyu. "What do you mean, Tzuyu?" 

"As far as I remember Mina sprained her right ankle but whatever," Tzuyu answers as she passes the water to her girlfriend. Dahyun just blows her a kiss after.

"Gross," Nayeon comments. 

All of them look back at Mina and Chaeyoung who are still struggling to get to their table before Nayeon dramatically grabs a tissue and wipes her nonexistent tears. "My poor child has finally honed her skills. I feel like a proud mom."

Sana just snorts before cuddling back at her girlfriends.

Mina and Chaeyoung, oblivious that they're being talked about, just smile at them as they reach the group's table.

Nayeon clears her throat and says, "Did you know that _inner thighs_ are the best place to hide hickeys—Ouch!"

"Shut up," Chaeyoung mutters as she kicks Nayeon at the shin before smiling back at Mina who is blushing deep red now like a newly ripened strawberry that Chaeyoung couldn't wait to pick every day forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is the last chapter~ See you~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bonus chapter. Stream Twice' Strawberry while reading this!

"Minari," Chaeyoung calls her girlfriend out of the blue. 

The said girl is lying down on her stomach, playing her switch while Chaeyoung runs her fingers through her newly dyed hair. 

Mina colored it pink this time.

"Hm?" Mina just hums as her eyes stay focused on the game.

"You didn't actually teach me how to put a hickey you know?"

"What?" Mina asks funnily.

She's always been amused by Chaeyoung's random trail of thoughts, and today is no exception.

"I just sucked my way through, but you didn't actually tell me anything useful, Mina—"

"Excuse me?" Now, Mina's attention is solely caught by Chaeyoung's rambling as she puts down her gaming console on the bed.

"Come to think of it, you weren't actually a good teacher, too. You promised to give me a little hickey as a reward,but you didn't give me any." Chaeyoung adds a gasp for dramatic effect, and it looks like it works as Mina starts to straddle down Chaeyoung's hips.

"Then let's do _both of them_ now," Mina tells Chaeyoung, making the younger girl clap her hands as she puckers her lip for a kiss, but Mina just swerves her before saying, "Now be a good student, and listen to me closely."

Mina puts her serious face on before robotically announcing, "How to leave a hickey with instruction and demonstration 101 by Myoui Mina and Son Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung snorts slightly, making Mina laugh, too, but she comes back in character almost immediately and starts to move.

_"You need to build up the tension first before you actually put the hickey, Chaeyoungie,"_ Mina tells her as she moves slowly towards Chaeyoung's lips, looking and aiming for her mouth just to miss it out completely after Chaeyoung tries to meet her lips with her own.

Mina then ghosts along Chaeyoung's cheek down to her jaw and unto her ear just to make Chaeyoung guess where the hickey will be placed, but Mina just kisses her ear as she whispers, _"Then most importantly, you ask for consent."_

_"May I put one on you, baby?"_ Mina asks sweetly, sporting her puppy eyes in the process, in which Chaeyoung just answers with a nod. 

She cannot trust her voice to not stutter after hearing Mina speak like that.

Her voice always has that stupefying effect on Chaeyoung.

_"Next, you part your lips slightly and place them on your partner's skin."_

Chaeyoung's eyes follow Mina's little tongue as it grazes her own pink lips, making it soften and glisten under the moonlight peeking through the curtains.

_"And then you make sure no air escapes by sealing and sucking the skin gently."_ Mina then proceeds to do exactly what she'd just said, but not before trailing her lone finger along with Chaeyoung's skin as she moves her lips along the same path, settling in the junction between Chaeyoung's neck and shoulders. Mina then tentatively licks before she starts sucking the small patch of skin.

Chaeyoung just closes her eyes at the feeling, but it's short-lived as Mina moves backward and adds, _"You can also add your teeth if you want to, Chaeyoung."_ Mina then looks at her with half-lidded eyes and asks, _"Do you want me to, Chaeyoungie?"_

Chaeyoung returns her gaze before she answers, _"Yes."_ Her voice is much raspier whenever she's turned on like this.

Mina grazes her teeth on the same spot she's sucked diligently before she bites it down gently. She immediately soothes it with her tongue just to suck on it harshly and repeats it several times, leaving Chaeyoung breathless and wanting for more, and Chaeyoung doesn't even realize how close Mina is until she hears her whisper: _"And then you end_ _it a mind-blowing kiss."_

Mina finally kisses Chaeyoung with some unimaginable force that Chaeyoung returns excitedly. She holds Mina into place, as the older girl keeps moving slightly on top of her legs; then, Chaeyoung starts to feel the strain of her neck as the hickey starts to become visible.

Chaeyoung uses her bedside mirror to see just exactly how big the mark Mina has left before she presses the tender skin.

"Isn't there a _repeat until your partner is fully covered with hickeys_ in your guide, Minari?"

She asks annoyingly with a grin, making Mina chuckle at her antics.

Mina places her hands behind Chaeyoung's neck before switching her tone to reprimanding, "You seem to like calling me without an unnie nowadays, Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung smiles cheekily before rebutting, "And you seem to like calling me _baby_ ever since."

Mina squints her eyes at Chaeyoung." _Why_ , don't you like it?" She asks before she pecks Chaeyoung's lips.

"I do," Chaeyoung answers before she deepens their kiss as Mina will surely end it abruptly again.

They let each other's tongue slip in between as their hands keep on fooling and wandering around their bodies until Mina bites Chaeyoung's tongue harshly, making the younger girl hiss, effectively giving the older girl a chance to exit.

"Then it's all good, _baby girl._ " Mina ends their kiss with a pop.

_Baby girl???_

Chaeyoung snorts slightly.

_That's a new one._

Mina then proceeds to sit properly on Chaeyoung's lap. She concludes her mini-lesson with a speech: "S _o_ , now you know how to put a hickey Son Chaeyoung. Not that you still need the lesson anyway."

Mina then revels at the big red hickey she's left on Chaeyoung's neck. 

Something akin to pride starts to bloom in Mina's chest as she realizes that she's just put her first mark on Chaeyoung's skin. Looking up, she's surprised to see how Chaeyoung's looking at her so intensely.

"And where did you learn that, Minari?" Chaeyoung's breath cuts Mina's reverie. Chaeyoung is gazing at her with glazed eyes and parted lips, breathing heavily, seemingly far more turned on than Mina would have expected her to be; not that Mina is complaining, anyway.

"Where else?" Mina lightly shakes her hair before she answers.

" _From Wikihow,"_ they both said in unison, making each other laugh; Chaeyoung even snorts a little, making Mina's giggles turn into full-blown ones, and moments like this are the best — _soft and innocent —_ although the ones on the opposite spectrum are to die for, too, as Chaeyoung never pegged Mina to be this playful.

Someone who's the human definition of hook, line, and sinker as _even_ from the start, Mina thrives in teasing Chaeyoung relentlessly. Looking back... despite being shy at first, Mina has always has been the bolder one, _minus the time she didn't confess her feelings first sooner than they actually start kissing_ , but other than that, Mina's actually pretty much confident about what she wants just like that time in the car—

_Oh._ Speaking of.

The car brings back particular memories to Chaeyoung both embarrassing and good. _"_ Mina _unnie,_ " the younger girl starts.

Mina's hair on her neck stands up as she knows this particular tone. This is how Chaeyoung speaks whenever she's in need of something, and in this context, it just spells outright trouble for Mina.

"What now, Chaeyoungie?" She just looks at Chaeyoung suspiciously. Mina then feels Chaeyoung's hands sneaking inside her shirt grazing down her boobs as she feels goosebumps forming down her skin.

"Aren't you forgetting something else, _Minari_?" Chaeyoung starts to knead Mina's chest slightly.

" _Uhmm_?"

_How is Mina supposed to know what Chaeyoung is talking about when she's being so playful right now—_

"Can I claim my payback now, unnie?"

"What _payback?_??" Mina tries to act clueless, relishing on the feeling of Chaeyoung's hands on her skin.

"Don't act dumb, unnie. It's written all over your face, you _know_ what I mean." Chaeyoung then withdraws her hands, making Mina pout slightly. She's justdisappointed, that's all.

But it looks like there's no use in trying to act like Mina doesn't remember what she has said a few weeks ago after she's fallen face-first from the stairs; that's actually quite embarrassing, but focusing on the task at hand, she asks Chaeyoung, "Then, what do you suggest we do now, Chaeyoungie?"

Now, it's Chaeyoung's turn to pretend.

" _Hmmmmm_." 

Chaeyoung tries to pretend that she's thinking of something new as if the next words that'll come out of her mouth aren't the exact ones she's been thinking about ever since she'd realized that maybe, _just maybe,_ Mina also has an inherent thing for her thighs as she keeps touching them every day everywhere every time.

"I want you to do it, unnie."

"Do what?" Mina asks genuinely confused. The younger girl should stop speaking in riddles if she wants Mina to understand—

"Do yourself on my thighs, unnie. Alone."

Mina does a double take. " _Come again?"_

Chaeyoung just pecks Mina before she settles back, prompting herself with her toned arms, as she eyes Mina, her little pretty _Mina_ , still sitting properly on her lap.

"Do it on my thigh, unnie, and let me see your face when you come."

Mina's face starts to pale slightly.

As you know, _Chaeyoung and her aren't exactly innocent from the start,_ but they've been taking it slowly actually, _really painfully slow,_ ever since Mina's trip to the hospital, so they haven't passed the making out stage yet, so imagine Mina's surprise at Chaeyoung's bold request now.

Chaeyoung's rounding eyes are all Mina could see as she processes Chaeyoung's sudden request, and she shouldn't be so surprised considering Chaeyoung's duality because between the two of them, Chaeyoung has always been the innocent one, but the younger girl is always up and curious towards Mina's advancements that sometimes Mina thinks she isn't as innocent as she claims to be.

Chaeyoung doesn't usually start things between them, that's true, (that's mostly Mina with her hints and ways), but Chaeyoung is for sure the one who sustains and deepens things until they actually finish. 

Chaeyoung is what you call a fast learner if Mina's being honest.

After a minute of no answer, Chaeyoung's confidence starts to crumble down though, " _I mean of course_ you don't have to if you don't want it obviously—"

"I'll do it," Mina cuts her pointedly.

It's not like this particular idea hasn't crossed Mina's mind anyway, but the look of pure shock on Chaeyoung's face like she actually didn't expect Mina to agree so easily makes the older girl backpedal a little — scratch that — Mina is actually feeling ten times more embarrassed now as she feels herself becoming smaller and smaller under Chaeyoung's scrutinizing gaze. 

"I'll do it because I don't think I get to choose my punishment, _okay?_ " Mina tries to be indifferent again, but Chaeyoung's eyes just darken a little bit more at her _brisk_ choice of words.

_Punishment._

They'll definitely ponder on that later, but right now, the focus is on the pool of Mina's heat grazing on Chaeyoung's thigh as Mina settled comfortably against her leg.

With Mina properly settled down, Chaeyoung gives her a nod, making Mina move her hips slightly.

At first, it's just a slide, and then, she continues building up her rhythm back and forth. Mina also maintains eye contact with Chaeyoung who's still looking at her so intensely, her pointed eyes looking more catlike and ravishing in the dark.

"Feels good, unnie?" Chaeyoung asks.

" _Mmmh."_ Mina isn't actually in the talking phase right now.

Mina's eyes then shoot up on the ceiling as she feels a foreign sensation on her core when Chaeyoung slightly turns her leg on an angle that just hits her perfectly _right._

"Eyes on me, unnie. I told you."

Chaeyoung's soft but commanding voice immediately makes Mina look back at her. A warm flush starts to spread Mina's cheeks as she notices Chaeyoung leaning back more, looking like she's just watching some people running around the beach and not Mina grinding desperately on top of her, but then, the younger girl signals Mina to go faster _so she does._ Mina pushes herself a little bit more, trying to revel on that particular spot, and she finds herself involuntarily notching up the rhythm, but Mina's movements get sloppier as she feels the wetness passing through her undies, and Chaeyoung definitely feels it as well, as she keeps on alternating her gaze between Mina and her thighs.

"You're so wet, unnie."

Mina doesn't need to hear that!

But she cannot deny the fact that Chaeyoung calling her an unnie in this context makes her feel a little more bothered and hotter than before.

Mina then feels the growing bud in her gut, as her muscles start to ache, but she just moves faster and harder. Both of them are panting now, filling the previously silent room with their voice; however, despite Mina's quickening pace, the flower forming inside of her just feels like a word stuck inside her mouth that she _cannot spit out no matter how hard she tries,_ so when Chaeyoung notices Mina's hands clenching up, she just takes them out and moves them towards her to provide Mina some sort of leverage. 

Mina immediately balls up her fists against Chaeyoung's shirt before she purrs, _"Chaeyounggg..."_ silently.

Mina's movement becomes clumsier and clumsier by the second, and " _Hmmm?"_ Chaeyoung just answers, looking at Mina encouragingly. 

_"Chaeyoung, I..."_ Mina's kind of having a hard time speaking now, but she keeps on holding Chaeyoung's gaze anyway.

_"Chaeyoung, I... ah... fuck... I think I'm close, but I can't—"_

_"Shh, unnie. I know you can do it. I know you do."_

Chaeyoung then holds Mina into place, applying more pressure on her center as she presses her thigh against her, and then, she starts guiding Mina back and forth quickly; both of them are sweating profusely as Mina keeps on riding Chaeyoung, and Mina honestly likes this feeling so much, but her muscles are straining, and her throat is drying up; her thoughts are becoming jumbled, so looking back at Chaeyoung is getting harder to maintain, but Chaeyoung just cups her face harshly before saying, "I told you to look at me, unnie. _Fucking stay that way."_ Mina then feels Chaeyoung's thumb slotting inside her mouth forcefully, which Mina wholeheartedly sucks in, tongue swirling around the digit like it's the key to the word stuck at the back of her throat, and Mina then feels the friction building up again.

Her pants become louder, the tension on her body multiplying ten more times, but she keeps on looking at Chaeyoung and holding her gaze. She keeps on sucking Chaeyoung's thumb and rocking herself against her, but all Mina needs is that one push, _just one final push,_ and then, she'll be crumbling down in Chaeyoung's hold, and as if Chaeyoung is granting her wish, the younger girl shoves her finger deeper inside Mina's throat, making Mina gag and roll her eyes a little, mini spasms running down her body as she shakes involuntarily on top of Chaeyoung's leg before Chaeyoung slips out her finger; Mina's spit all over her thumb, but her other hand stays on Mina's waist, pushing her girlfriend to her limit.

When Mina starts to become limp against Chaeyoung's arms, she immediately stops her movement and just wraps her arms around her before asking, "You alright, unnie?"

Mina just nods against her, too spent to even say a thing.

Chaeyoung then combs Mina's hair softly. She presses a kiss on her head, as she tries to clean some of the stickiness pressing against them, making Mina much more comfortable in their position. After a few minutes of silence, Chaeyoung decides that maybe it's time to finally let out the words she's been meaning to say since a few moments ago.

"I love you, Mina unnie—" 

Mina moves a little, making Chaeyoung hold her breath, but her confession is met by light snoring upon her ears, making Chaeyoung chuckle a little, but still, she continues, "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, unnie, that _I'm there now, unnie_." 

Mina snuggles closer.

"I'm there now with you."

Chaeyoung tries her best not to chuckle at the thought of a hickey starting all this because who would have thought?

_Who would have thought that a simple hickey would get them this far?_

"And I don't think I'll be going anywhere else, Minari, unless you tell me to. _But I really hope you don't_ because I'm deeply in love with you, unnie. I hope you keep on loving me, too."

Chaeyoung doesn't wait for an answer as she lets Mina rest peacefully, but what she doesn't see is the smile blossoming on the older girl's lips as she drifts silently into sleep.

_I love you, too, Chaeyoung._

Mina sinks deeper.

_I'll tell you this a hundred times more when I wake up._

But this time, Chaeyoung is there to sink with her.

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished!
> 
> TMI, I just wrote Ddalgi because I imagined Chaeyoung's reaction to that video on Twitter, so I didn't think much about anything else, as this is just a very self-indulgent (and new!) fic for me to write, but anyway, thank you for keeping up with me!
> 
> Maybe you also have a prompt in mind? I have tons of prompts in my notes, but I can't seem to choose which one to start next. Maybe our minds will align, and *poof* I'll be able to write what you want to read.
> 
> Anyway, see you in the next michaeng stories~

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends! @ [driftingbth](https://twitter.com/driftingbth)  
> 


End file.
